Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing crystalline molecular sieves, particularly large pore zeolites, using a templating agent derived from 1,3,3,8,8-pentamethyl-3-azoniabicyclo[3.2.1]octane. More particularly, the process comprises contacting active sources of one or more oxides selected from the group consisting of monovalent element oxides, divalent element oxides, trivalent element oxides, tetravalent element oxides, and pentavalent element oxides with an organocation templating agent derived from 1,3,3,8,8-pentamethyl-3-azoniabicyclo[3.2.1]octane.